battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
MG36
The MG36 is the Light Machine Gun variant of the H&K G36 Assault Rifle. It is fitted with a 100 round Beta C-Mag magazine, and fires the standard 5.56mm NATO cartridge like the other variants of the G36 family. The weapon is no longer produced by Heckler & Koch. Battlefield 2 The MG36 appears in Battlefield 2 as the tier 2 unlock for the Support kit. It is also the Default weapon for the Special Air Service in the Special Forces expansion. The weapon in the game is the standard MG36, but with a G36C-style Picatinny rail instead of the scoped carrying handle. The MG36 has about the same damage and accuracy stats as the M249 SAW, but with less recoil and with more user-friendly sights. However, the sight is more appropriate for urban environments while the M249 SAW's iron sight is more appropriate for more open environments. The weapon, like the other G36 variants, have the same firing noise, as well as the same reload sounds. Battlefield 2 MG36 Render.png|Render of the MG36. Battlefield: Bad Company In singleplayer, the MG36 can be found as a collectible on Crossing Over and picked up randomly from dead Legionnaire Mercenaries. In multiplayer, the MG36 is issued to the Support Kit as an unlockable. It has a built-in sight that has a small red dot which allows more precise aiming, but also limits the user's view as there is no peripheral vision with this scope. It has 150 round drum magazine and 300 rounds in reserve. It has stats similar to that of the XM8 LMG, but has significantly more accuracy, and is the most accurate Medic Kit weapon. It deals moderate damage and has a fairly high rate of fire. File:MG36_BFBC.jpg|The MG36 in Battlefield: Bad Company's multiplayer on the map Crossing Over. File:BFBC_MG36_SCOPE.jpg|The MG36's scope Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the MG36 is the 6th light machine gun issued to the Medic Kit, requiring 42000 experience points to unlock. It makes a great LMG for the Medic kit in multiplayer, as it has a built in Reflex Sight, thus freeing up a Specialization slot. Because of this, many players use this opportunity to use a different specialization. Like in Battlefield: Bad Company, the MG36 has similar stats to that of the XM8 LMG. The 4X Rifle Scope will increase the sight's zoom. The built-in reflex sight provides no peripheral vision, and it takes time to zoom, just like a sniper scope. It is recommended to fire in 2-3 round bursts while aiming down the sight, as continued automatic fire will slowly raise the weapon, taking the sight's reticule off target. By doing this, the player can more easily take down a target from almost any range. BC2 MG36.png|The MG36 at Valparaiso in Rush. BC2 MG36 scope.png|The view through the MG36's stock scope. Bad_company_ag36.jpg|An MG36 in action at Atacama Desert in the hands of a US Army Medic. MG36StatsBC2.png|The MG36's in-game stats evaluation BFBC2 MG36 Rest.png|'MG36' Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the MG36 is a purchasable Elite light machine gun for the Medic Kit. It is a stable long range weapon with a 60-round Beta-C magazine and medium damage, but it also has more recoil than other LMG's, meaning that it will need to be fired in bursts to be more accurate down range. Its drum magazine allows for much quicker reloading in the field, allowing users to be back in the fight sooner, rather than be plagued with a long reload time such as in the other belt-fed light machine guns. The weapon also features a clean appearance and black paint scheme on its parts, like many other LMGs after December 1st update. MG36Stats.png|The Stats and Description of the MG36 in Play4Free MG36 BFP4F.png|The MG36 at Sharqi in Battlefield Play4Free. MG36 BFP4F IS.png|The MG36's iron sights. Promotional Poster MG36.png|Promotional poster from the official website. BFP4F MG36 View.png|More detailed look upon the MG36 in Battlefield Play4Free MG36-reference.jpg|MG36 sights MG36-Holo-reference.jpg|MG36 with Holo-sights BFP4F MG36 Left.png|A render of the MG36 in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F MG36 Center.png|A render of the MG36 in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F MG36 Right.png|A render of the MG36 in Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield 3 The MG36 comes along with 9 other weapons in the Back to Karkand expansion. http://bf3blog.com/2011/10/battlefield-3-back-to-karkand-weapons/ The MG36 was first seen in the Back to Karkand Gameplay Premiere Trailer with the M145 MGO and possibly a suppressor attached. The MG36 performs in the same fashion as the M27 IAR and RPK-74 being a magazine fed LMG with the difference that the standard magazine uses 50+1 rounds. It cannot equip the Extended Magazines option as of the March 27th Update for the PS3, but on the PC and XBOX you still can. Suprisingly, it can now use the Heavy Barrel option as of the recent patch. Extended Magazines will double the ammo count to 100+1 rounds. The weapon is able to fire in fully automatic, semi-automatic, and burst fire modes, with the Foregrip attached it mantains good accuracy at a distance, even during sustained fire, making it a very versatile weapon for both defensive and offensive Support duty. It is unlocked by completing the "Keep your head down" assignment which requires the player to: *100 Kills with LMGs *50 Suppression assists ( no matter the class ) *50 Ammunition box resupplies . Gallery mg36dogtag.png|The MG36 Proficiency Dog Tag. mg36dogtagmaster.png|The MG36 Master Dog Tag. MG36 Kill - Strike At Karkand Gameplay TRAILER.png|The MG36 Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the MG36's default reflex sight was void of its red dot on Hardcore mode, even with the Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope equipped. This was fixed as of the PS3/Xbox 360 1.04 Patch. After the patch, the MG36 also has a hip-fire aiming reticule (like all weapons in core mode), in Hardcore mode. On the PC, this has been patched in the 795745 patch. *In Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the MG36's reload animation is nearly identical to that of the XM8 LMG. *As of the most recent update for Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the MG36 now has the same exact damage stats as the XM8 LMG. Because of this, the MG36 is considered more advantageous to some than its counterpart due to the default reflex sight potentially freeing up a specialization slot, despite sacrificing peripheral vision. *In Battlefield: 3, The MG36 on B2K maps on console appears to be bugged, making the first person view of the player hold the gun above his head. The gun has no issue on standard maps. This is a known bug on the PS3 version. Videos Video:MG36|Gameplay with the MG36 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Nelson Bay and Panama Canal in Conquest mode Video:Battlefield 3 MG36 Weapon Review|Review of the MG36 in Battlefield 3 External links *MG36 on Wikipedia *MG36 on Modern Firearms References ru:MG36 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:General purpose machine guns Category:Back to Karkand